A cambio de nada
by Ayaka Jukyo
Summary: Mikasa y Eren Jaeger, son despojados de su herencia y su hogar por los federales al sus padres morir en un accidente, dejándolos en la calle y enlazándose con Armin, que resulta ser un viejo amigo pobre de su infancia.El destino hace rotar el mundo y Erwin, un hombre de negocios decide tomar a Eren por juguete sexual a cambio de lujos, sin saber lo que el destino les preparaba...
1. Capitulo 0: Despojados

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando un ambiente diferente a la historia.**_

* * *

_**Dedicación: **__Fanfiction dedicado a __**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille**__, la persona que hizo posible el comienzo de un posible largo camino._

* * *

—**Capitulo 0: Despojados—**

* * *

**POV Eren Jaegёr**

* * *

—Sáquenlos—Exclamaron frente nuestro, los federales empezaban a sacar los muebles de la casa —¡Aléjense, dejen todo en su lugar!—Gritaba, sin embargo… ninguno de ellos me escuchaba, mis gritos eran nulos —Entienda joven Jaegёr, sus padres han muerto, la casa ahora es nuestra—Reía aquel tipo frente a nosotros, Mikasa se ocultaba atrás mío, uno de los federales se acercó a nosotros —La joven puede tener un buen precio en el mercado negro—Exclamó uno de ellos, de inmediato tomé a Mikasa del brazo y la hice retroceder —¡No! Podrán dejarme en la calle, despojarme de la herencia, inclusive matarme; ¡Pero a Mikasa no la he de dejar que la toquen!—Gritaba mientras ocultaba a Mikasa, acorralándola en la pared para que nadie pudiese tomarla —Jefe… ¿No cree que con solo su casa y la enorme fortuna que les dejaron sus padres, es suficiente?—Preguntó uno de los aliados casi en susurro pero aun así pude escucharlo —Ump, está bien, los dejaremos libres esta vez Jaegёr, pero si los volvemos a ver por estos rumbos… tu hermana se irá con nosotros, ahora lárgate, antes de que cambie de opinión—Exclamó, Mikasa sollozaba en silencio, no podía evitar compartir su sufrimiento… todo este tiempo, habíamos vivido en esa casa, con nuestros padres…teníamos todo… sin embargo, lo único que quedaba, eran recuerdos.

Tome a Mikasa del brazo y la saque rápidamente de ahí, corrimos por el pasillo hasta salir de la casa y correr hasta la calle siguiente, no quería que ninguno de ellos me la arrebataran. — ¡Disparen!—Alcancé a escuchar, tanto Mikasa y yo volteamos, encontrándonos con ese tipo y sus soldados, apuntándonos con sus armas como si fuésemos fugitivos desde las ventanas, todos empezaron a disparar con sinfonía —Eren—Escuche a Mikasa, esta cambió de rumbo y ahora el rescatador era rescatado, pues me llevaba en su hombro como si de un niño pequeño me tratase —¡Mikasa, bájame y déjame correr!—Regañé mientras Mikasa se aproximaba al arroyo en donde jugábamos de niños, los federales venían armados, Mikasa y yo bajamos por el arroyo seco y nos ocultamos dentro de unos pastizales, lo suficientemente grandes para ocultarnos, pero demasiado pequeños para que ellos pudiesen entrar sin pincharse las manos con las espinas.

— ¡Encuéntrenlos y mátenlos!—Escuchaba los gritos del "Jefe", Mikasa y yo nos mantuvimos callados y ocultos hasta que estos se fueron… el silencio fue poco por el área, pues las armas aún seguían activas —Vámonos, no podemos quedarnos—Aclaró Mikasa, cargándome nuevamente y caminando por los pastizales, era un camino lo suficientemente ancho y alto para dejarnos pasar caminando sin pincharnos, pues el interior de los matorrales estaba cubierto de hojas verdes y flores vivas, era como un camino protector. — ¡No puedo! Esa es nuestra casa, es la casa de nuestros padres ¿¡Qué no lo recuerdas!? ¡Es nuestra!—Gritaba mientras Mikasa seguía cargándome —Eso ya lo sé…—Reafirmo —Si lo sabes… ¿¡Porque nos vamos!?—Pregunté histérico, no sabía qué hacer, más bien… no podía hacer nada —Porque moriremos si nos quedamos—Aclaró firmemente.

Aún era de día, eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde de un 7 de Julio de 1885 en Inglaterra. El camino de pastizal y el arroyo, era enorme, gigantesco… aún quedaba mucho por recorrer, y huir.

* * *

**Inglaterra, 8 de Julio de 1885.**

* * *

Hace aproximadamente una semana, mis padres murieron en un "accidente", claro, si tener dos balas en el pecho era un accidente. Mis padres eran dueños de la más grande empresa de perfumes de la región, por lo cual teníamos una enorme casa y una gran cantidad de dinero, jamás nos faltó nada. Sin embargo, desde que las demás empresas empezaron a verse amenazadas por la nuestra, se organizaron para que los federales la hicieran desaparecer, como a cualquier otra empresa millonaria. Mi padre dejó en su testamento su riqueza a ambos, a Mikasa y a mí; la cuantiosa y lujosa casa estaba a nombre de Mikasa mientras que las acciones de la empresa eran mías; los federales no pudieron acabar con su trabajo, por lo que seguimos vivos, pero fuimos despojados tanto de nuestras pertenencias, como de nuestra herencia, pues esta era válida hasta que Mikasa y yo cumpliéramos los quince años. No podíamos hacer nada al respecto, aún —Eren—Llamó Mikasa frente mío.

—¿Qué?—Pregunté, dejando de mirar mi traje sucio y roto y concentrándome en ella, su vestido color dorado ya se había manchado y rasgado, sus guantes antes blancos y finos estaban llenos de tierra y suciedad, mientras que su cabello de pasar a un elegante peinado se había convertido en un "nido de ratas" —Ahí—Exclamó señalando un basurero, no muy lejos de nuestra posición original, pues la noche anterior habíamos dormido en el muelle y ahora teníamos que encontrar un refugio para poder seguir sobreviviendo —Debe de haber más personas ahí, estoy segura—Aclaró firmemente, tal vez caminando un poco más rápido por la emoción —¿Cómo sabes que habrá gente viviendo ahí?—Pregunte, Mikasa no se detenía para nada —Yo alguna vez jugué aquí…—Susurró mientras exploraba cada lugar, parecía tocarlo imaginariamente con sus manos al alzarlas, pronto nos encontrábamos en los que parecían barrios, ya estábamos dentro de ese barrio con "casas" hechas con madera vieja y basura… Y pensar que terminamos en un lugar así.

—Dame el dinero que tengas—Escuche detrás de mí, pude sentir en mi espalda una navaja amenazándome en atravesarme, genial, si los federales no me mataban, lo haría un chico cualquiera —No tengo nada—Aclaré —Mentira—Contestó jugando con la navaja en mi espalda, Mikasa seguía muy distraída mirando el paisaje —Oye, venimos aquí porque no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir ¿Crees que tendría algo de dinero?—Pregunté sarcástico, deje de sentir la navaja y pude movilizar mis brazos para voltear a ver al chico —Esta bien, es una respuesta lógica—Afirmó guardando la navaja en sus bolsillos, o más bien, lo que quedaba de ellos.

Lo miré fijamente y lo examine con la mirada de pies a cabeza, era un chico un poco más bajo que yo, con hebras rubias y ojos color azul, su piel era de un tono color claro, pero no se lograba ver con toda claridad, ya que estaba cubierto de tierra y suciedad, tenía puesta una camisa azul con agujeros pequeños y manchas de suciedad, más un pantalón café simple y gastado —¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó ladeando la cabeza, mirándome desconfiadamente y tocando de nuevo el bolsillo donde había guardado su navaja —Nada, perdón—Aclaré, sacudiendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Armin—Exclamó Mikasa detrás de mí, al parecer ya había salido de su trance — ¿Mikasa?—Preguntó el chico un tanto sorprendido al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Mikasa — ¿Aún lo recuerdas?—Preguntó esta, tal vez caminando a paso lento, Armin asentía varias veces con la cabeza mientras sollozaba y se lanzaba a los brazos de Mikasa, no sabía que estaba pasando en ese instante. —Eren, ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? Es Armin…—Sollozaba Mikasa abrazando a Armin aún —No…—Susurré, Armin levanto la mirada con duda al igual que Mikasa ¿De que estaban hablando? —Pero Eren, Armin era nuestro…

—Está bien, lo importante ahora es que volvemos a estar juntos ¿No lo crees Eren?—Preguntó aquel chico volteándome a ver y dedicándome una sonrisa de par en par —Si… eso creo—Aclaré aún dudoso — ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde están sus padres?—Preguntó mientras se dirigía a mi emocionado y con paso lento, retrocedí un paso comunicándole que no se me acercara —L-Lo lamento—Aclaró retrocediendo, Mikasa le empezó a explicar la situación, pero tan rápido como empezó a contarle nuestra historia, yo me sumergía en los pocos recuerdos que me quedaban… Sabía que Mikasa tenía razón en Armin, pero no recuerdo haberlo conocido, sin embargo… aún tengo nostalgia de algún recuerdo al verlo.

—Lo lamento de verdad ¡Pero puedo ayudarles! No es gran cosa lo que haría, pero es un pequeño aporte—Exclamó Armin, pronto regresé a lo que era la realidad, la dura realidad —Gracias Armin— Afirmó Mikasa —Síganme, vivirán en el mismo lugar donde yo y más personas vivimos, serán ahora parte de nuestra familia—Explicó mientras nos tomaba de la mano a mí y a Mikasa, ambos lo seguimos hasta llegar a lo que parecía los escombros de una vieja demolición de un edificio, pues no había más que débiles paredes de cemento en ese lugar —Es aquí…—Aclaró, parándose en frente de la vieja y destrozada puerta de madera que había para entrar —Tratemos de sobrevivir.

—No, sobrevivamos—Corregí firmemente mientras Armin sonreía débilmente junto a Mikasa, habíamos entrado al infierno, pero ya habíamos dado un paso para salir de él.


	2. Capitulo 1: La familia

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando un ambiente diferente a la historia.**_

* * *

_**Dedicación: **__Fanfiction dedicado a __**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille**__, la persona que hizo posible el comienzo de un largo camino._

* * *

—**Capitulo 1: La familia—**

* * *

**POV Eren Jaegёr**

* * *

—Pasen—Exclamó Armin, abriendo la gran puerta desgastada y rechinante, dando paso para que Mikasa y yo entráramos, la oscuridad gobernaba el lugar, además de las decorativas telarañas y los escombros de lo que pareció haber sido alguna vez un lujoso hotel, pues frente a nosotros estaba la recepción —No son los lujos que ustedes acostumbraban, pero es un techo para poder dormir hoy—Explicó Armin, aún no entendía que pretendía ese chico, ni recordaba quien era en lo absoluto, lo único que sabía era que, por el momento, nos había salvado la vida —Te lo agradecemos Armin, es más de lo que contábamos antes de llegar aquí—Aclaró Mikasa observando el interior al igual que yo —Esto era un hotel ¿Cierto?—Pregunté volteándolo a ver, este asintió cabizbajo.

—Era el hotel de mis padres, hasta que firmaron un contrato que los llevo automáticamente a la bancarrota, se los había advertido pero… no los pude detener, les habían engañado con trucos baratos y ganaron, terminaron por demolerlo y convertirlo en lo que es ahora. Mis padres se mudaron con la familia de mi madre al otro lado de Inglaterra para conseguir el dinero suficiente y reestablecernos, abandonándonos a mí y a mi abuelo, prometiéndonos que regresarían para levantar este lugar, nosotros prometimos el quedarnos aquí para cuidar este viejo hotel… pero es solo una vieja promesa sin cumplir.

Armin sonrió débilmente al terminar su historia, no podía creerlo ¿Cómo es que semejante cosa así le pasará? Aunque… no era algo anormal, el dinero transformaba a las personas, drásticamente… y nadie como Mikasa y yo para saberlo — ¿Este era el hotel en el que jugábamos?—Preguntó Mikasa buscando entre los escombros —Ten cuidado, terminaras lastimándote—Aclaré mientras me acercaba a ella al igual que Armin —Si, todavía hay cosas aquí de la última vez que jugamos juntos, otras están hechas pedazos… pero eso ya quedo en el pasado ¿No lo crees?—Preguntó.

—Aún no…—Susurró sacando una vieja bufanda roja de entre los escombros de madera y cemento, Mikasa empezó a sacar la bufanda con entusiasmo, solamente que en su último extremo se había atascado con una vieja varilla de fierro —Ayúdame—Pidió dejando de jalarla, la bufanda estaba debajo de un gran pilón de cemento y se elevaba para dejarse ver atravesada en medio de la varilla —Si—Aclaré tratando de quitar los pedazos de cemento sobre la bufanda junto a Armin, una vez que logramos dejarla a la vista me entusiasme demasiado que se me había olvidado que estaba atascada, jalándola y tomando la bufanda con éxito, pero rasgada.

—Mi-Mikasa, lo siento, en verdad… no fue mi intención—Trataba de disculparme con la bufanda rota en mis manos, Mikasa se veía tan feliz cuando la había encontrado…. Y yo había arruinado su felicidad —La podemos arreglar—Trató de animar Armin en vano, Mikasa se acercó y tomo la bufanda de mis manos para después retirarse hasta llegar al final de la habitación, quedándose parada mirando fijamente la pared —¿Qué está mirando en la pared? ¿Un cuadro?—Pregunté susurrándole a Armin.

—No, hay una habitación ahí—Aclaró empezando a caminar a la recepción y tomando un viejo juego de llaves, dirigiéndose hasta Mikasa y abriéndole la puerta, la curiosidad me consumía y no pude evitar correr para llegar a ellos y observar al igual que Armin la habitación, parecía ser de Mikasa, pues estaba coloreada de un elegante rosa y varias muñecas de porcelana, solamente que… —Ya no está—Susurró —¿Eh?—Pregunté, pues yo miraba la habitación completa y con las muñecas en sus estantes.

—Ya no está la habitación…—Susurró con su dulce voz de cristal que parecía corromperse, parecía que había despertado hacía una realidad, pues Mikasa tenía razón, solo había la mitad de la habitación, las muñecas de porcelana estaban tiradas en el suelo, algunas ni si quiera estaban dentro del hotel y, por su puesto, ninguna de ellas había sobrevivido al impacto, solo había cabezas destrozadas, mechones de cabello y varios pedazos de ellas, la pintura que antes era elegante, ahora estaba pintada de negro y pedazos rosas pálido.

Mikasa se aproximó a un armario que estaba derrumbado en el suelo, pero que tenía un gran agujero en la parte trasera, por lo cual no teníamos que levantarlo para ver su interior, Mikasa se puso la bufanda en el cuello y empezó a buscar de nuevo dentro del armario, pronto saco un bulto de ropa, o por lo menos eso parecía —Aquí esta—Se susurró mientras desenrollaba el grueso harapo que cubría el interior, sacando de él una linda muñeca bien vestida —Es… ella—Exclamó Armin —Pudo sobrevivir al impacto—Aclaró animado acercándose a ella, pronto hice lo mismo, tal vez pisando unos cuantos restos de muñecas.

— ¿Para que la muñeca?—Pregunté mirándola de cerca, era una linda muñeca con el cabello negro, acomodado a lado suyo y sujeto con una pequeña y fina liga que pienso que se pudo haber roto en cualquier momento, tenía un vestido azul del mismo color que sus ojos, con un pañuelo en el cuello y una flor turquesa en el cabello, tenía inclusive zapatillas negras y el vestido tenía mangas largas negras transparentes y pequeños bordes tejidos con dorado, como el cuello, el final de las mangas y el final del esponjoso vestido, guantes blancos y labios finos pintados de color rojo.

—Era mi preferida—Aclaró mientras la dejaba en el suelo con cuidado de que no se rompiera, quitándose la bufanda y enrollándosela bien, para después volver a tomar la muñeca y cargarla con cuidado en sus brazos —Es idéntica a mamá—Susurré —Papá no me dejaba tener muñecas como estas, pero mamá sí, les pago a los padres de Armin por esta habitación y decorarla con todas las muñecas, está la compre con el dinero que ahorraba y la guardaba en este armario, porque está hecha a la imagen de mamá y se la regalaría por haberme consentido de esta forma… pero ya no pude—Exclamó abrazando a la muñeca.—Ahora entiendo porque siempre venías aquí Mi…

— ¿¡Quien está ahí!?—Gritaron desde lejos, parecía que había alguien más en ese abandonado lugar —Demonios—Susurró Armin, asomándose un poco entre la puerta —Ya llegaron…—Susurró cerrando en silencio la puerta — ¿Quién?—Pregunté mientras tomaba a Mikasa del brazo y trataba de encontrar algún lugar con la mirada para ocultarla —La familia…—Aclaró, se escuchó el pequeño estruendo de que habían tirado algunas cosas, tal vez haciendo desastre, pero por el momento, nada de eso parecía una buena señal… me sigo preguntando ¿Dónde está esa pizca de suerte cuando la necesitas?


	3. Capitulo 2: Retroceder

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando un ambiente diferente a la historia.**_

* * *

_**Dedicación: **__Fanfiction dedicado a __**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille**__, la persona que hizo posible el comienzo de un largo camino._

* * *

—**Capitulo 2: Retroceder—**

* * *

**POV Eren Jaegёr**

* * *

Se oían pasos que ligeramente se dirigían a la habitación, entre Armin y yo nos comía la ansiedad, yo por saber de ellos y él… de saber lo que pasaría — ¡Armin!—Exclamó un tipo entrando, parecía… ¿Alterado? — ¿Q-Qué pasa?—Preguntó Armin levantándose temerosamente — ¡Demonios, te he dicho que siempre tengas todo listo! ¿Sabes? ¡Pudimos morir si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo y…—Aquel chico me miró fijamente, dejó su parloteo con Armin para cerrar la puerta y entrar a lo que quedaba de la habitación, cerró con seguro la puerta —¿Quién es él?—Pasó su mano con lentitud a su bolsillo trasero, aún mirándome fijo y dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—Eren—Exclamó una chica detrás mío, era Mikasa quien había salido detrás de los escombros para protegerme —¡Quédate atrás!—Alegué jalándola del brazo y llevándola atrás mío —Vaya, tiene compañía—Exclamó aquel chico mirando a Mikasa quien sobresalía de mi hombro fijamente, su mirada no decía nada bueno… —Vamos, déjalos en paz, son amigos, ahora serán parte de nuestra familia—Aclaró Armin sosteniendo al chico de la muñeca, este tasqueó la lengua y se soltó de su agarre —Ya que—Aclaró.

Su cabello tenía un estilo de corte raro, llevaba una camisa "blanca" de manga larga debajo de un chaleco café con varios agujeros en él, unos pantalones de color café claro y unos zapatos originalmente negros, pero que ya se habían deteriorado con el tiempo, además de haberse manchado; tenía ojos de color café claro y una pequeña cicatriz en el cachete derecho, parecía ser un poco más alto que yo, tal vez por centímetros —Jean—Susurró Armin —Debemos integrarlos, no tienen nada—Explicó mientras casi se le colgaba encima, ese tal "Jean" no me quitaba la mirada de desconfianza, de hecho, parecía odiarme —No son iguales a nosotros, que te quede claro.

—Pero ya lo son, así como lo fuiste tú en algún tiempo—Aclaró Armin, alcance a ver como este se alzó de puntas para susurrarle al oído, no pude distinguir bien sus palabras, pues estaba cubriendo su boca con la mano —Más le vale—Aclaró, Mikasa paso de estar atrás mío a mi lado —¡Armin!—Gritaron fuera de la habitación, pero pronto se pudo observar como alguien abría la puerta de poco a poco —¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntó cierto chico de hebras oscuras, tenía el cabello dividido a la mitad hacia los lados, ojos cafés… y pequeños puntos adornando su rostro, asomándose un poco —Claro—Exclamó Armin.

—Tenemos noticias—Aclaró, el chico arceo una de sus cejas, tosí un poco por el polvo, este me volteo a ver.— ¿Más chicos?—Suspiró rascando su cabeza levemente —Así es, él es Eren Jaegёr y Mikasa Ackerman—Nos presentó Armin, Mikasa extendió su mano para saludarlo primeramente, el chico iba a corresponder el saludo si no fuera por Jean quien le ganó la partida —Yo soy Jean y, tu… me gusta tu cabello—Suspiró, rápidamente terminé su saludo y pase mi mano con él —Y yo soy su hermano, Eren—Aclaré un tanto enfadado, ambos agitábamos las manos con levedad y con tensión.

—Sí, lo he notado—Susurró entre dientes, el otro chico correspondió el saludo de Mikasa—Mucho gusto, soy Marco—Dijo mientras terminaba su saludo con Mikasa para después seguir conmigo, rápidamente solté la mano de Jean y saludé a Marco —Un gusto—Aclaré para ambos terminar con las presentaciones —Bueno, como ahora serán parte de nuestra… familia—Volteó a ver a Armin resaltando la última palabra, este levanto un poco los hombros mientras reía nervioso —También deben de cumplir con ciertos roles—Aclaró Marco —Esta bien, aceptaremos algún trabajo—Exclamó Mikasa, rápidamente Jean entró en acción, algo quería con Mikasa… y no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente —N-No, tu eres una chica muy linda y…

—Es un riesgo que no podemos tomar, a ambos nos están buscando, si debo correr, quiero correr sin la preocupación de que caigas a medio camino y te atrapen—Aclaré firmemente cruzando los brazos — ¡Eso! El… tiene razón, deberías quedarte aquí y, no sé, ¿Ordenar un poco?—Preguntó Jean con las manos en la cintura, Mikasa lo miró retadoramente —Esta bien, algo en lo que no corras peligro, no es como si te tomara por una inútil, solo que…—Jean trataba de solucionar las miradas que recibía de Mikasa, sin embargo ella cada vez se enfadaba más.

—Quédate aquí, punto final—Terminé, Marco tomo la palabra —B-Bueno, esto… podemos retomarlo en otro momento, lo principal ahora… es la comida—Aclaró Marco un tanto temeroso de también ser regañado, además de tener una tensión tan… difícil, y no lo culpaba de ello — ¿No hay? Si es así, puedo salir a cazar y—

—No, hoy se obtuvo más de lo normal sin embargo… no sabemos cocinarlo, o de mi parte, no sé qué hacer con ello—Explicó mientras rascaba su mejilla con levedad —Yo cocinaré—Exclamó Mikasa —¿Dónde está la comida?—Preguntó dando pasos más firmes a lado mío —Esta en la cocina pero…—Marco insistía en no ir a la cocina, quien sabe porque, sin embargo Mikasa persistía, el debate no termino hasta que alguien interrumpió, en este caso… fui yo —Solo es comida, ya tenemos hambre, solo que alguno de los dos cocine y listo—Terminé el conflicto abriendo la puerta, un rápido estruendo se escuchó, escuche los gritos atrás de mí, pues un esqueleto de alguna forma había caído y quedo colgado en la puerta, parecía mirarme fijo…

— ¿Eren?—Preguntó Marco, voltee tranquilamente —¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté —L-Lamento haberte asustado, la broma era para Jean y… perdón—Aclaró haciendo una leve reverencia —No es una mala broma, pero no es la indicada para mí, un muerto es un muerto, no espanta—Aclaré, tomé parte del cráneo para después lanzarlo, así ya no estorbaría el camino para salir de la habitación —Tengo hambre, vamos a comer—Insistí, entre Armin, Jean y Marco compartían miradas de asombro, pues aún no podían creer que no había soltado un mínimo grito —Esta bien—Mikasa interrumpió sus miradas para seguirme a la cocina, los chicos siguieron el ejemplo y nos siguieron.

* * *

La cocina no era un lugar del todo… limpió, pues estaba repleta de vajillas rotas, sartenes oxidados y cucharones esparcidos por el suelo, era todo un desorden, a excepción del centro, era una olla gigantesca de aluminio, sostenida por una rejilla con diminutas patillas que amenazaban en caer, debajo de ella había madera vieja que servía al parecer como leña y a lado de la olla había parte de una caja de cerillos — ¿Ahí…cocinan?—Pregunté, mirando detalladamente la habitación —Si, sé que no es una estufa del todo decente, pero es lo mejor que pudimos obtener ¿Podrán trabajar con eso?—Preguntó Marco, trague saliva con dificultad —Ese no es precisamente el problema—Aclaré —¿Eh?—Preguntó Marco volteándome a ver con interés

— ¿Cómo pueden cocinar en un lugar tan sucio? Bueno, aunque sea levantando pequeños pedazos de escombros, madera vieja o por lo menos poner en un lugar las cucharas…—Explicaba señalando cada cosa en orden, Armin hizo una pequeña mueca —No tenemos fuerzas para ello—Explicó saliendo del cuarto — ¡Wua!—Grité al sentir un brazo recaer en mi hombro, voltee lentamente hasta encontrarme con Jean — ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Pudiste toser antes de haber tocado mi hombro!—Grité, Jean no dejaba su expresión seria —Estas pálido—Exclamó — ¿¡Y cómo quieres que no lo esté!? ¡Este lugar parece una casa de sustos! ¿Quisieras que tirara florecitas y fuera por el camino sonriendo como idiota?—Pregunté sarcásticamente, Jean río tontamente.

—Deberías ver tu cara de idiota espantado—Jean empezaba a carcajear de poco a poco —¿Cómo demonios me pudiste tener más miedo a mí y no al esqueleto?—Preguntó dejando casi la risa de lado —El esqueleto tiene mejor cara que tú, deberías mirarte en un espejo—Reí, ahora él era el inconforme, su cara paso de ser una sonriente y estúpida a una seria y seca —Muy gracioso, si quieres ver esto limpio, límpialo tu ¿No crees?—Exclamó retomando el tema —Bueno, solamente no quisiera que desordenaras nada en cuanto todo estuviera limpio—Aclaré para empezar a recoger algunos pedazos de madera, Mikasa ya había tomado lugar en una de las sillas viejas que había, mientras que Marco se recargaba en la pared.

—Deberías dejar todo como esta, tal vez no le agrade a Armin…—Exclamó Marco mirándome desde la esquina de la habitación — ¿Hay algo de malo?—Pregunté dejando la madera de lado y mirando fijamente a Marco —Nadie tocaba la cocina más que el abuelo de Armin, pero el ya murió…—Explicó casi sin ánimos, parecía ser un tema muy sensible para ellos, me senté en el suelo, pensando en Armin… —No creo que eso vuelva a ser problema jamás, toma—Una voz un tanto masculina me llamo la atención, era Armin el cual sostenía dos escobas con su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda sostenía un recogedor y un trapeador.

—Jean, vamos a poner esto en marcha, todavía no es tan tarde—Afirmó, tome una de las escobas y me levante con la ayuda de ella, pronto Armin le lanzo la otra escoba a Marco, Mikasa se levantó de su silla para tomar el recogedor, Armin se quedó con el trapeador —Jean ¿Me harías el favor de ir a la sala de conserjes y traer unos cuantos trapos y agua limpia con detergentes?—Aclaró, Jean dio un leve suspiró —No creí que este chico influenciará en ti—Resopló para después salir de la cocina en busca de los lugares, Armin río por lo bajo —Son las seis de la tarde, todavía tenemos tiempo—Aclaró Armin.

—Retomemos nuestra vida—


	4. Capitulo 3: Trabajos Predestinados

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando un ambiente diferente a la historia.**_

* * *

_**Dedicación: **__Fanfiction dedicado a __**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille**__, la persona que hizo posible el comienzo de un largo camino._

* * *

—**Capitulo 3: Trabajos Predestinados—**

* * *

**POV Eren Jaegёr**

* * *

— ¿Increíble no?—Exclamó Marco con una sonrisa, el interior parecía más reconfortante.

Habíamos terminado de limpiar la cocina, los pedazos de escombros habían sido sacados del hotel, los cajones y muebles estaban limpios; dentro de ellos se encontraban algunos platos y vasos rescatados del desorden ya limpios y cucharones que aún servían, la madera vieja se amontono en una caja de cartón puesta en un rincón donde no pudiese estorbar, había una gran alacena donde habíamos puesto nuestros ingredientes y utensilios de cocina que más necesitábamos o utilizábamos, a los viejos muebles les quitamos el polvo y les dimos un poco de brillo con un detergente que tenía Armin, quitamos las telarañas que colgaban del techo, las sillas las sacudimos y las acomodamos al centro de la cocina junto a una vieja mesa que encontramos, pero que aún servía, la olla la colocamos en la otra esquina de la cocina, debajo de una de las dos ventanas que tenía la habitación hacía el exterior, el piso había sido barrido y trapeado con detergentes aromatizados.

—No se parece nada a la cocina de antes—Río Jean —Lo sé, valió la pena—Exclamó Armin secando el sudor de su frente —¿Eso quiere decir que ya puedo cocinar?—Preguntó Mikasa, Armin asintió con la cabeza levemente, entre nosotros pusimos la mesa, algo simple en realidad, Mikasa había hecho milagros y había preparado la cena, pronto todos nos encontrábamos en la mesa, cenando o por lo menos, tratando de cenar —Y bien chico nuevo, ¿Cómo piensas cooperar con nosotros para traer dinero diario, eh?—Preguntó Jean, nuevamente las preguntas estúpidas no dejaban de brotar de su cabeza ¿No tenía otro mejor tiempo para hablar de eso? ¡Estábamos comiendo! —Buscaré un trabajo, no es como si hubiera pensado quedarme aquí sin hacer nada—Reclamé.

—Y… dinos, ¿Cómo terminaron en semejante basurero si estaban en una gran casa?—Río Jean, dejando la cuchara en su plato —Fue el gobierno ¿Alguna pregunta estúpida más?—Pregunté a la defensiva, dejé el plato vacío en la mesa, fue una excelente sopa para tener tan pocos recursos —No, por el momento—Exclamó, sujeto el plato con ambas manos y dio un sorbo final al plato para después dejarlo azotar en la mesa —Ah, estoy repleto—Exclamó, pronto los demás dejaron sus platillos en la mesa, entre Jean y yo nos mirábamos fijamente, el con una sonrisa estúpida… y yo, un tanto retante, no lo negaré, ese tipo no era del todo agradable —En fin, ya es hora de dormir así que yo me largo

—Momento, ¿No piensas decirme porque tanto miedo hacía mí?—Preguntó recargando su codo derecho en la mesa y sujetando su cara con su mano, evidentemente quería una respuesta, opte por volver a ver fijamente —Jean, ya pará—Regaño Marco mirándolo un tanto nervioso, sabría que esto no acabaría bien — ¡Oye! Al tipo le calló un esqueleto justo en frente de su rostro y ni se inmutó, yo le toque el hombro y casi muere de un infarto ¡Incluso estaba pálido!—Explicó, e incluso subía su tono de voz en algunos casos — ¿Quieres saberlo? Solo dime ¿Por qué el interés por un tipo como yo?—Pregunté, Jean arqueo una ceja.

—Eres de la familia técnicamente ¿No?—Preguntó, su sonrisa volvió a su estúpida cara —Bien, el viejo nos repetía unas cuantas frases a Mikasa y a mí, una de ellas era tenerle más miedo al vivo que al muerto, el muerto ya está muerto, está enterrado bajo la tierra, ya no está contigo—Suspiré —El vivo seguirá de pie hasta lastimarte…

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, no eran la gran cosa las viejas frases del viejo… ¿O sí? —Es una buena frase, jamás lo había visto de esa forma…—Agregó Armin levantándose de su silla, levantando cada plato de la mesa para llevarlos al lavabo —No es la gran cosa…—Susurré, levantándome levemente del asiento —En realidad, si lo es…—Apoyó Marco acomodando las sillas, Jean se paró como último y acomodo la silla de Mikasa seguida de la de él —Eren, ¿Vamos a dormir?—Preguntó Mikasa sujetándome del brazo.

—Eh, si… vamos—Aclaré, voltee a ver de reojo a Jean, estaba entre sorprendido y enfadado ¿Por qué? En fin, me dio igual, no le hice ninguna seña y me dirigí afuera de la habitación hasta esperar a que Armin saliera para que nos dirigiera a la habitación —Ya estoy aquí, ellos se quedaran a limpiar los trastes según me dijeron—Armin levantó sus hombros con levedad —Quien sabe si lo harán, en fin, síganme, la habitación esta por aquí—Exclamó dirigiéndose a una puerta frente a nosotros, en cuanto la abrió pudimos observar que eran escalera que dirigían ¿Abajo? — ¿Las camas están abajo?—Preguntó Mikasa, al parecer le tenía más confianza a Armin para hablar que a cualquier otro chico.

—Sí, lamento que no sea lo que ustedes pensaban—Se disculpó con una sonrisa discreta —Está bien, mientras haya un techo para dormir…—Susurró para después entre los tres bajar por las escaleras y observar la habitación, Armin nos mostró las camas a cada uno y nos recostamos en ellas, no era gran cosa pero tampoco era para menospreciar; era una cama de madera con un colchón viejo encima y dos sabanas delgadas, no estaba nada mal a decir verdad, la noche anterior había sido peor.

—Buenas noches—Susurró Armin apagando la luz y recostándose en su cama con rapidez —Buenas noches—Contestamos entre Mikasa y yo, se veía que Armin estaba cansado, pues se había dormido muy pronto —Eren…—Susurró Mikasa minutos después justo a lado mío — ¿Ya te dormiste?—Preguntó, sonreí bajo la oscuridad sin que me pudiese ver —Sí, soy un sonámbulo ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté riendo con levedad para no despertar a Armin —¿No odiabas las frases que te repetía una y otra vez papá?—Preguntó…

A decir verdad, ya me era fastidioso tener que oír sus frases una y otra vez, regañándome y dándome el mismo discurso de siempre, para después cerrar "con broche de oro" y decirme una de sus viejas frases, sin embargo… nunca dije que no fueran tan malos sus regaños, de hecho… extraño que me siente en una mesa para hablar con tranquilidad, para sentirme; además de aburrido, con apoyo y sabiendo que, sí, alguien tenía los ojos puestos en mi para vigilarme, porque le importaba… sin embargo, eso ya es cosa del pasado. Todo paso a su tiempo. —Odiaba, tiempo pasado, ya duérmete, mañana necesitamos buscar un trabajo—Aclaré, Mikasa no dio respuesta alguna, predije que ya me había obedecido, así que opte por dormirme.

* * *

**Inglaterra, 9 de Julio de 1885.**

* * *

—¡Ya me voy, ya es hora!—Grité para después dirigirme a la salida —¡Suerte!—Gritó Marco como último, pronto salí del hotel para dirigirme al nuevo trabajo, ya eran las doce de la mañana y Jean había regresado para avisarme que ya tenía un trabajo, el mismo que él, pero lo tenía, entré a la tienda que correspondía, no era de las mejores, ni de las peores, pero trabajo era trabajo y lo mejor en estas condiciones es aceptarlo —¿Periódicos?—Pregunté, aquel tipo barbón asintió —Deberías de estar agradecido mocoso—Exclamó acompañado de una risa burlona —No, no… pensé que serían más—Aclaré, el viejo me señalo la puerta —Ya puedes empezar—Aclaró, asentí junto a un suspiró.

—Claro…—Me susurré a mí mismo, salí del establecimiento hecho de madera para salir a las calles a vender, iba de parque en parque, buscando alguna persona que comprará alguno de ellos ¡Pero era imposible! Ya todos tenían uno o no leían las noticias… personas incultas ¿Por qué no? Puede estar en pésima calidad y con noticias casi falsas… ¡Pero noticias son noticias! Que injusticia… Ahora sé lo que se siente —Buenas tardes ¿No quisiera comprar un periódico?—Pregunté a un tipo sentado en una de las bancas del parque — ¿Tengo cara de revistero?—Contestó, algunas personas son totalmente ¡Irritantes, insoportables! —No, lo lamento… viejo amargo—Susurré lo último para después seguir caminando refunfuñando, pronto estaba a punto de terminar de recorrer el área, había un quiosco que no había recorrido aún, todavía quedaba una oportunidad.

Creo que debí de empezar por los quioscos antes, vendí buena parte de los periódicos, pero aún quedaban varios, mis manos me dolían a más no poder, tenía hambre, sed y cansancio, mucho cansancio. Decidí tomar asiento en una de las banquetas dejando los periódicos aún lado mío, me desparrame en el asiento, cerrando los ojos y relajándome para poder descansar, pero mi descanso se vio interrumpido —¿Puedo sentarme a lado tuyo?—Preguntó una voz femenina enfrente mío, abrí los ojos de reojo, se veía que era de la alta sociedad, así que me apresuré a levantarme, sentarme y cargar los periódicos en mis piernas —Claro—Exclamé, seguido acto aquella señora se sentó a lado mío.

— ¿No es un bonito día chico?—Río, se veía que estaba muy feliz —Lo es, ciertamente—Apoye mirando el cielo, el clima no era caliente ni frío, era perfecto —No creo que seas un chico de clase baja—Aclaró volteándome a ver al igual que yo a ella, tenía anteojos elegantes, una coleta alta con dos mechones sueltos, un vestido de color rojizo, guantes blancos y una sombrilla muy elegante —¿Por qué lo dice?—Pregunté arqueando una ceja, mirándola fijamente —Te he visto en otra parte, yo lo sé—Aclaró, después soltó una pequeña risa, tal vez sabía que era hijo de Grisha Jaegёr —¿Estas descansando?—Preguntó retomando conversación entre nosotros, asentí con la cabeza —Es un poco difícil cargar los periódicos por cada parque a la redonda—Aclaré.

—Me imagino… ¿Cómo te llamas chico?—Preguntó —Eren—Respondí, era una señora extraña, casi nunca se miraba una señora de clase alta con uno de "clase baja" —Bien Eren, yo soy Hanji Zoe, apoyó a la empresa Smith Frigs y estoy esperando a su empresario ¿Lo conoces?—Preguntó, no entiendo ¿Por qué me dice todo esto como si me conociera, como si fuera amigo suyo? —Lamentablemente no—Esa señora era extremadamente rara —Ah, que lastima, pensé que lo pudiste haber visto por ahí—Explicó —No creo que tarde demasiado, la puntualidad es una disciplina necesaria para cerrar cualquier trato, en especial entre empresas tan grandes, como la de usted—Aclaré retomando mi vista al suelo, la señora "Hanji" río —Veo que tienes mucha educación Eren, deberías de…

— ¿Hanji Zoe?—Preguntaron, recordaba escuchar esa voz hace un tiempo… levante mi mirada para ver a cierto sujeto frente a la señorita Hanji —Así es, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de encontrarme?—Preguntó con cortesía, me recordaba mucho a mi madre, aquel tipo tomo la mano de la señorita para darle un delicado beso en ella —Soy Erwin Smith, estoy a sus servicios y vengo a cerrar el trato que hace algunos días empezamos—Aclaró, semejante gente tan hipócrita ¡Yo reconocía a ese tipo! Era aquel tipo amargado del parque ¡Ese tipejo!

— ¿Quién es… ese chico? ¿Acaso la acompaña?—Preguntó volteándome a ver, lo miré con cierta ironía —Es un amiguito mío, me lo encontré a medio camino y nos hemos sentado a conversar para esperarlo ¿Hay algún problema?—Preguntó Hanji en mi defensa —Claro que no—Resopló —Incluso, lo invito a acompañarnos ¿No quieres venir, chico?—Preguntó, me levanté de mi asiento junto a los periódicos —Lo lamento, no puedo ir, tengo una cuota que cumplir para el día de hoy, fue un gusto encontrarme con usted señorita Hanji, hasta luego señor Smith—Me despedí para después apresurarme a irme acomodando los periódicos en mis brazos, gente tan hipócrita como ese hombre no puede haber.

—Momento ¿Una cuota? Vamos muchacho, mira, compraré todos tus periódicos, nos acompañas a nuestra pequeña charla y al final del día te acompaño a pagarle a tu jefe ¿Te parece?— ¡Maldición! Ese tipo era inteligente, sabía que un chico con necesidad no se podía negar al dinero, era lo primordial, tendría que aceptar, así ahorraría parte del trabajo… qué más da, solo espero que la hipocresía no se apegue a mí en el transcurso del día —Está bien, aceptó…


	5. Capitulo 4: Falsas esperanzas

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando un ambiente diferente a la historia.**_

* * *

_**Dedicación: **__Fanfiction dedicado a __**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille**__, la persona que hizo posible el comienzo de un largo camino._

* * *

—**Capitulo 4: Falsas esperanzas, falsos resultados—**

* * *

**POV Eren Jaegёr**

* * *

—Muy bien, fue un gusto haber hecho negocios con usted, señor Smith—Agregó la señorita Hanji dándole la mano a ese hombre, que pena, lo que le esperaba a su industria —Igualmente—No sé cómo existía gente hipócrita en este mundo, tome el último periódico que tenía y me dirigí con la señorita Hanji—Bueno… si no les es molestia a ninguno de los dos, yo me retiró, fue… una exitosa reunión de negocios—Me despedí ofreciéndole la mano a la señorita Hanji —Gracias Eren, espero encontrarnos otro día de estos—Sonreí falsamente ¡Ella era una buena persona! Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerlo pero… ¡No, no había peros! Yo sabía perfectamente el daño a una empresa cuando se realizaba un mal trato.

—Señorita Hanji, quisiera decirle algo…—Le dije firmemente —Claro, ¿Qué pasa pequeño?—Me preguntó, le indique con mi mano que se agachara un poco para susurrarle al oído —Vamos pequeño, en confianza, dilo en voz alta ¿No sabías que decirse secretos frente a otra persona, es de mala educación?—Pidió Erwin, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía, suspiré vagamente, tomé valor y finalmente, aclaré las cosas —El señor Erwin y su empresa no es de confianza.

Un silencio aterrador nos acompañaba a todos nosotros, el tic tac del reloj se escuchaba con claridad, podía sentir la mirada de rabia de Erwin sobre mí, Hanji se quedó impresionada al escuchar mis palabras, yo… solo trataba de ayudarla —Jajá, que simpático muchacho, no tienes por qué temerme chico ¿Te molesta si te doy un recorrido por la fábrica para que entres en confianza?—Preguntó Erwin tratando de desviar mi declaración, él podía estar sonriendo ampliamente, pero yo sabía que me mataría en cualquier instante, así que si no me iba de ahí rápidamente, no volvería a ver la luz del día nunca más —No tienes nada que temer Eren, te dejaré en buenas manos, que tengan bonito día—Se despidió la señorita Hanji, dejándome en manos de ese… tipejo.

— ¿Me acompañas, Eren?—Pidió mientras avanzaba a otro pasillo con una mirada más fría, pude escuchar como la señorita Hanji ya se había retirado por la puerta principal — ¿Eren?—Preguntó mirándome desde dos metros de distancia ¿Por qué no podía moverme? Tenía que huir… —Hey—Exclamó tocando mi hombro, voltee a verlo sin esperanzas, este carcajeo un poco— ¿Qué pensabas que pasaría con esa…—Río —"Declaración" tuya? ¿Pensabas que podrías hacer un cambio en la industria, mocoso?—Preguntó con sarcasmo, fruncí el ceño ¿Quién se creía ese patán? —Oh vamos, ¿En verdad lo pensabas? ¡Qué mocoso tan engreído e iluso!—Reclamó entre risas, esa fue la gota que había derramado el vaso de mi paciencia.

—Deberías de buscar hacer grande tu empresa, no empeñarte en deshacerte de las demás de forma sucia—Declaré, ese tipo borró la sonrisa de su cara para mirarme seriamente a los ojos —Eso estoy haciendo, pequeño idiota— Se inclinó hacía mi para quedar de frente —Dime… ¿Te sientes importante por haber hablado con una clase alta? ¡No me tomes el pelo! Eres un mocoso sucio y arrastrado, yo jamás había metido semejante cosa tan sucia como tú a mi mansión—Reclamó, mi rabia aumentaba a tal grado que no podía controlar mis gestos, este tipo de verdad era irritante —Yo podré estar tan sucio del lodo de las calles, pero tú no dejaras de ser un pedazo de mierda—Aclaré mientras avanzaba un paso adelante, Erwin no retrocedió de su lugar e inclusive me tomo del brazo agresivamente.

— ¿Oh, sí? ¿Piensas ser mejor que yo? ¿Un clase baja?—Río burlonamente —La sociedad me podrá marcar como un ignorante, irresponsable, ladrón si usted lo desea, pero frente a las personas, soy más que eso y, en su asquerosa mansión, soy la persona más educada que hay—Aclaré con media sonrisa, Erwin borró la suya de rostro y optó por golpearme —¿¡Quién demonios te crees!?—Me preguntó alborotándome con ambas manos — ¡Eso mismo me preguntó de usted! ¡No es más que otra rata de las industrias, otro materializado que—

— ¡Cállate!—Sentí la palma de Erwin resonar en mi mejilla derecha —… ¿Aún piensas superarme, aún piensas ser mejor que yo, imbécil?—Preguntó, lo miré crédulo con lágrimas asomándose en mis ojos ¡Ni si quiera mi padre había utilizado su fuerza para golpearme! —Vendrás conmigo, si eres tan útil como lo dices ser, me deberás servir de algo, aunque sea de mueble decorativo—Erwin me jaloneó del brazo hasta llegar a una habitación a oscuras — ¿¡Qué demonios piensas hacerme!?—Pregunté a gritos mientras Erwin prendía las débiles luces del techo y cerraba la puerta con seguro… ¿Qué estaba pasando? —Cállate, probaremos… que tan eficiente eres—Aclaró para después tumbarme a lo que era una cama.

Erwin se acercó hacía la cama, desamarrando lentamente el pañuelo que portaba en el cuello; lo tiró al suelo, siguió por sacarse la chamarra y su camiseta, debajo de esa camiseta se mostraba un pecho varonil, digno de un empresario de clase alta —Trata de no ser ruidoso y yo trataré de no ser tan… violento—Aclaró acompañado de una risa, estaba empezando a aterrarme ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¡No quería esto! ¡No lo quería! Retrocedí con paso lento, pero él se recostó en la cama, justo arriba de mí para después sujetarme de las muñecas con fuerza y esbozar una aterradora sonrisa.

— ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame, maldito depravado de segunda!—Grité forcejeando ante sus agarres, sin embargo, no podía escapar de ninguno de ellos, Erwin acercó sus labios rosados y humectados a mí —Oye, aún no has probado mis habilidades, idiota—Susurró para después mezclar nuestros alientos, suavizo el aterrizaje de sus labios contra los míos al empezar con un corto beso, aun así… lo sentí tan repugnante como nada en la vida —D-Déjame…—Sollozaba para que este no se detuviera y, con más razones, optara por saborear mi cuello con sus labios, sentí como su respiración se apegaba cada vez más a mi cuello, pronto empezó a dejar pequeñas marcas con sus labios.

—Deberías de ver lo patético que te vez, pequeño niño—Río para seguir con mi tortura, sentí como sus dedos empezaban a trabajar desabrochando mi camiseta, pequeños sollozos ahogados se podían escuchar en la habitación de parte mía, una vez que logro despojarme de mi camiseta, junto mis manos arriba de mi cabeza, sujetándolas con una sola mano ¿Cómo podía hacer semejante cosa? Claro, era mucho más fuerte que yo, me sentía un asco en ese momento, jugueteo con su otra mano con mis pezones lentamente, sentí como estos empezaban a endurecerse, dolía, en el sentido de que justamente un hombre estaba a punto de…violarme.

La idea se empezaba a hacer cada vez más aterradora, de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas sin parar, los sollozos no se dejaban de escuchar por la habitación y mi tortura no paraba. Erwin después de jugar con mis pezones, empezó a desabrochar el sensible pantalón que llevaba puesto para después jalonearlo y lanzarlo a alguna parte aleatoria de la habitación junto a mis zapatos, pude sentir como sus manos empezaban a acariciar esa zona tan sensible de mi cuerpo —¡Pará ya! ¡Déjame ir!—Grité como un último intento para escapar, mis pies estaban atravesados con los de él, así que no tenía alternativa, tenía miedo de recibir otro golpe…—Solo disfrútalo… será divertido—Me susurró en mi oído para después besarme, pude sentir como esta vez nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban cada vez más, tanto mi corazón y el suyo estaban acelerados, el miedo corría por mi cuerpo, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Erwin se separó de mi para después relamer sus labios, sentí un asco recorrer mi cuerpo, odiaba esta sensación, me sentía más sucio que nunca, revolcarse en un charco de lodo sería más complaciente que estar con él —Eres una rata inmunda—Traté de mantener mi dignidad aún conmigo, pero ella se había ido desde el momento en que los federales nos echaron de nuestro propio hogar; Erwin río por lo bajo y siguió acariciando, con movimientos lentos y suaves, mi intimidad, sentí como empezó a despojar mi ropa interior con lentitud —Has sido un buen niño el día de hoy… no seré tan brusco—Agregó —Mhm, y-ya pará… n-no puedo—Suplicaba en vano, Erwin no paraba ni aunque se le pidiese y se le diera algo a cambio, él era rico, no había nada con que chantajearlo.

Sentía un asco, sus manos parecían dejar huellas en mi cuerpo de modo que parecían no borrarse ni con el contacto con otra cosa —Será… divertido—

Si quería escapar, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

—Te dejaré aquí, me imagino que no has de estar lejos de lo que será tu pocilga—Río —Bonita noche, Eren—

Sollozaba sin control mientras observaba con detenimiento como Erwin se había ido en su carroza de color dorado y negro; empecé a caminar con lentitud y dolor hasta el hotel, quería llegar pronto, recostarme y no salir de ahí jamás… afortunadamente no era mucho el camino que tenía que recorrer, así que había llegado tan pronto me lo había imaginado, eso era lo único bueno en el día, además de…

—_Ya está pagado tu cuota de hoy y la de una semana, mañana deberías de ir a recoger tu sueldo, al menos que quieras que todo sea en vano…—_

Es cierto, Erwin había pagado los periódicos que debía vender en una semana… no lo entiendo, siento tanto asco pero… no lo odio, ¡Quiero odiarlo! Es un estúpido, no merece nada en este mundo ¿Por qué tiene tanto dinero? ¿Por qué las personas más repulsivas tienen beneficios? ¿Por qué nosotros no? Es injusto… los más débiles son pisoteados y los demás… los demás suben sin saber la desgracia de los demás.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—Preguntó Armin tan pronto como había entrado al hotel; la ropa que tenía ya no estaba sucia, Erwin me había cambiado de ropa, no era un traje tan costoso pero era algo que si deslumbraba y destacaba —¿Y esa ropa?—Río Jean —Cállate, no vengo de humor—Aclaré mientras dejaba el saco en el suelo y dirigiéndome a la habitación donde estaban las camas, quería dormir, ya era de noche, parecían ser las 8:00 de la noche.

—Veo que no te fue mal—Miré atrás, Jean estaba agachado esculcando las bolsas del saco y sacando varios billetes — ¿¡Y todo ese dinero Eren!?—Preguntó Marco sorprendido, regrese a donde estaba el saco corriendo, empuje a Jean — ¡No lo toques!—Aclaré mientras pateaba el saco lejos de ahí, unos cuantos billetes se regaron por el suelo, de seguro Erwin había dejado ese dinero para mi… ¿Quién se creía? ¿Robin Hood? — ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¿¡No te das cuenta que con esto—Agitó el montón de billetes —Podemos salir de la pobreza!? ¿Aunque sea unos meses?—Sermoneo mientras se levantaba y me miraba retadoramente, con el fajo de billetes en la mano, sin saber la pequeña aventura que se escondía tras eso…

—Es dinero sucio, no lo quiero, no quiero que lo toquen ustedes—Aclaré mientras agachaba la mirada, Jean arqueo una ceja —Eren—Pude escuchar a Mikasa detrás de mí… ¿Escucho, todo eso? — ¿Mi-Mikasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde, vete a dormir, yo… solucionaré esto—Traté de decir mientras ella se acercaba aún más, tenía su muñeca de porcelana sujeta en la mano, me miró un tanto enfadada —Dime algo… ¿No lo has robado, cierto?—Preguntó dudosa, Jean me volteo a ver sorprendido al igual que Marco y Armin.

— ¿E-Eren? ¿Robaste?—Preguntó Armin desesperanzado, pronto sus miradas reflejaban cierta decepción, me entristecí de verdad ¿Qué les podía decir que los convenciera? —No robé, eso te lo puedo jurar—Aclaré con cierto miedo en la cara, Mikasa me miró con inocencia, levantó su muñeca hasta que esta quedará frente a mi mirada y la tuviera que mirar de una u otra forma —Júralo por nuestra madre.—

Eso dolió, de verdad dolió como nada en el mundo, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me apresuré a responder —Lo juró— La habitación quedo en silencio, me giré rápidamente para que nadie notara mis lágrimas, tomé el chaleco y le quite el dinero de las manos a Jean —Oí—Chilló mientras me miraba a los ojos, demonios, no quería que nadie me mirará ¿Por qué él lo hizo? Reafirme mi acción arrebatándole el dinero de todos modos y salí corriendo del hotel ¡Solo quería descansar un poco! Todo se había arruinado gracias al entrometido de Jean…

* * *

Había corrido tan rápido como pude antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera perseguirme que pronto escuche las corrientes de agua pasar resonar cerca de ahí ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué tanto había recorrido? Atravesé unos pastizales que me impedían el paso para seguir corriendo, pero me vi detenido por un río… un hermoso río que reflejaba la luz de la luna y el hermoso lugar que todo ese pastizal seco escondía, más el basurero en donde vivía.

— ¿Por qué todo esto nos pasa a nosotros…?—Me preguntaba en voz alta, aún recuerdo charlar solo como siempre lo hacía y más en un lugar tan hermoso como este, me sentía tan relajado ahí a pesar de tener tan mal día, lloré tan fuerte como pude… no había nadie que me detuviera, grité tan fuerte que pude sentir como el sonido del río no se podía escuchar, el dolor era demasiado…

— ¿Por qué… todo no puede volver a ser como antes?—Me susurré para dejar descansar mi voz, recostándome en el disminuido pasto verde que había al lado del río, sumergí mi mano en el río, la corriente estaba tranquila este día, el agua no estaba tan fría, dejé de llorar un buen rato, ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de seguir llorando, no valdría la pena — ¿Será este el final? ¿Moriré ya?—Me preguntaba en voz alta, mi mente no dejaba de revolverse cada vez más —Si no eres feliz, quiere decir que esto todavía no acaba.

Me sobresalte, ¿Qué había sido eso? Voltee rápidamente asustado, ¿Quién era? —… ¿J-Jean?—


	6. Capitulo 5: Entre el hilo y la aguja

_**Disclaimer: **__**Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando un ambiente diferente a la historia.**_

* * *

_**Dedicación: **__Fanfiction dedicado a __**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille**__, la persona que hizo posible el comienzo de un largo camino._

* * *

—**Capitulo 5: Entre el hilo y la aguja—**

* * *

**POV Eren Jaegёr**

* * *

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar en todo lo que hacía? —Deja de llorar— ¡Es injusto! ¡Lo quiero lejos! —…No puedo—Odiaba que me miraran llorar… ¿Por qué justamente él podía verme así, totalmente débil y humillado? —Claro que puedes—No quería su lastima, no quería que pasara su mano por mis mejillas secando mis lagrimas… porque tenía miedo, volvía a sentir los toques de ese oxigenado por mi rostro —Vete de aquí, ve a cuidar a los demás, no a mí—Aclaré empujando su mano y secando mis lágrimas por mi cuenta, Jean suspiró —Oye, no puedes decirme que hacer, no es como si pensará atacarte o hacerte sentir menos…—Agacho su cabeza con levedad, volteando a ver a todos lados para después "protegerme" con sus brazos… unos cálidos brazos que me recordaba… a mi hogar. Lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

—Jean, suéltame… ve a vigilar a los demás, ve a hacer otra cosa, yo que se…—Sollozaba mientras Jean me abrazaba desde la espalda, lo sentía… tan gélido, quería quedarme en sus brazos hasta quedarme dormido ¿Por qué? Ni la más mínima, remota y estúpida idea, simplemente quería dormir en algo cálido… y lo más cercano en ese momento era Jean. Estaba demasiado agotado, ya había llorado demasiado, me dolía la cabeza como nunca me había dolido — ¿Quieres… regresar?—Preguntó casi en un susurro, el sonido realmente me relajaba, la pequeña brisa que había, ese abrazador sonido de la corriente pasar y… la cálida y dulce voz de Jean… M-Momento, ¿Desde cuándo este idiota tenía voz de ángel?

—Quiero quedarme aquí, solo un rato más—Susurré entre cortados sollozos, Jean me abrazo aún más fuerte… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué un trato tan amable conmigo? No quería engañarme, pero era demasiado tentador no creer en él… —Eren, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese dinero que— Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, cada vez empezaba a doler más la manera en que me ilusionaba de las personas — ¿¡Estas aquí… y me seguiste hasta acá, solo por ese dinero!? ¡Eres un maldito interesado! ¡No puedo creer de lo que eres capaz por conseguir ese sucio dinero! Y-Yo pensé… yo pensé que en verdad me querías consolar, que podía empezar a confiar en ti—Me levante del suelo para verlo a la cara, limpiándome las lágrimas, saque el dinero de mi bolsillo y empecé a revolotearlo.

—¡Esto solo es algo material! ¡Ese tipo se aprovechó de mí y después me pago como si yo fuese un objeto de diversión!—Me derrumbé, no pude evitarlo, caí al suelo de rodillas para seguir llorando, aun sujetando el dinero en mi mano, Jean se paró y se dirigió hacía mi de nuevo, me quito el dinero de las manos ¿¡Qué no le importaba que me hubiesen usado!? —Eren, mírame—Jean me obligó a verlo, levantando mi mentón —Esto—Empezó a sacudir el fajo de billetes —No me importa en realidad—Y los tiró al río, me quede atónito ante su reacción… ¿Cómo habíamos terminado así? — ¿Fue uno de esos clase alta, cierto?—Me preguntó mientras sujetaba mis manos con fuerza y me miraba fijamente a los ojos —…—No quería contestar, sinceramente, ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para hacer algo, algo dentro de mi… me decía a gritos, que Jean conocía a ese tipo.

— ¿Eren?—Preguntó nuevamente sacándome de mi trance, solo lo abracé, no tenía ganas de contarle toda la humillación que había pasado —Ya veo…—Agregó sacudiendo mi cabello, cada vez estaba oscureciéndose más, no había luna llena, pero si una luna que iluminara un poco nuestro camino a casa —¿Quieres regresar?—Preguntó, me miró y me dio una débil sonrisa, seque mis lágrimas un tanto avergonzado y me paré junto a él —Vamos—Aclaré mientras ambos proseguíamos a caminar hasta regresar, esto era incomodo, horrorosamente incomodo, pero tierno.

* * *

**Inglaterra, 10 de Julio de 1885**

* * *

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ello, dárselo a los demás o…?—Jean estaba en espera de una respuesta, ya le había explicado lo que Erwin había hecho con mi sueldo —No lo sé, no estoy pensando todo con la cabeza fría—Aclaré sujetando mi cabeza desesperado ¿Lo mejor sería quedarme con él dinero? —Admito que nos ayudaría para comprar por lo menos comida y ropa, pero si te incomoda, puedo devolverlo de tu parte— Apoyó, sacudí la cabeza en negación —No lo sé, no tengo idea ¡No sé qué hacer, simplemente no lo sé!—Me queje fastidiado volteándolo a ver, Jean solo suspiró pesadamente.

Ambos estamos sentados en la mesa, los chicos estaban haciendo otras cosas, así que no había riesgo de que ellos entraran de improviso, además de que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Ya era temprano… Jean tenía que ir a trabajar y teníamos que tomar una decisión de inmediato para ejecutarla —Eren, ¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntó una voz infantil, era Armin quien tocaba la puerta con su puño, Jean me miró y asentí con la cabeza; se levantó para abrirle la puerta —Eh, lamento interrumpir, pero alguien te está buscando allá afuera Eren—Aclaró, arque una ceja de inmediato —¿Quién es?—Pregunté levantándome de la silla y empezando a caminar para salir a ver —No tengo idea, pero dice que te conoce—Aclaró.

Esto me llenaba en un profundo mar de dudas y preocupación, salí del hotel y miré de inmediato un montón de regalos tendidos en el suelo, peluches, ropa, comida, cajas enormes y… Mikasa, Marco y Mikasa estaban ahí, mirando y hablando con… —Eren, ¿Cómo estás?—

_¿¡Erwin!?_


End file.
